


What Happens in the Throne Room...

by Anonymous



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, BDSM, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Face-Fucking, Forced Masturbation, Gaius sandwich, Hand Jobs, Happy Birthday, Humiliation, I hope this was worth is, I need a shower in acid after writing this, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, PWP, Possibly Non-Con?, Public Sex, Smut, Throne Sex, fertility testing, g/u/g, old guy orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur needs to prove his virility in order to be crowned Prince of Camelot. Merlin's there to help, while a certain trio of old guys get awkward boners. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Throne Room...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the5leggedCricket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5leggedCricket/gifts).



> Happy birthday Cricket!

 

Arthur stood nervously, wringing his hands together in a very uncharacteristic manner. He glanced around, spotting Merlin standing not a few feet to his left. Their eyes met and Merlin gave a nervous, very nervous smile. Arthur couldn't help but smile back at him, feeling every ounce the nerves that Merlin was displaying. After all, this was about Arthur, though Merlin was to play a major part as well.

And his manservant, stupid, silly, unbelievable manservant was trying to comfort Arthur, even now. Even as they stood outside of the throne room, waiting to be ushered in.

The guards at the side of the door looked forward, impassive.

Arthur vaguely envied them, wishing he could feel such apathy about what was about to happen. But he couldn't.

Not if this were to go through. Not if he were to keep Merlin as his manservant -

Not if he wanted to be declared Crowned Prince of Camelot.

Swallowing past the sudden dryness of his mouth, Arthur snapped out of his worries and into attention as the grand doors creaked open.

"Enter now Arthur Pendragon and manservant."

The voice boomed, sounding as regal as ever, sending an uncomfortable shiver down Arthur's spine. Uther was cold on the best of days, but today -

Today was very important. It would prove whether or not the King had a proper heir, or needed to appoint another, or try and impregnate a mistress.

Today, they would be testing Arthur's virility.

Arthur stopped, getting to one knee, halfway through the grand hall. He could hear Merlin, shifting from foot to foot behind him. It was exceptionally loud this time around. After all, the hall had been cleared for his occasion save for Uther, who sat - impassive and strong - upon the throne, and Gaius and Geoffrey, who hovered at each side of the old king.

Uther nodded to Arthur, motioning for him to stand even as the guards once again closed the door, sealing it from the outside. Arthur obediently stood, schooling his body into motionlessness - after all, now was one of the worst times to show weakness in the form of fidgeting.

"Gaius, if you will prepare the table." Uther said, motioning to the man at his right. Gaius nodded silently, moving over to the table that had been dragged in by servants hours earlier specifically for this purpose. Next to it there lay a cloth and a few jars of scented salves and -

Arthur swallowed thickly. And lubrication. Scented, most likely. The stuff Gaius provided Arthur for personal uses usually was.

Though of course, this was supposed to be a test - sterile, impassionate. Not enjoyable, not the time for such luxuries as scented lube and privacy.

Gaius ushered Merlin to his side, whispering softly to the manservant, gesturing to the various objects on the table. Despite the resounding nature of the hall, the man's words did not carry. By the way Merlin's face was turning pink, though, Arthur didn't particularly need for them to.

Uther sat on the throne, watching impassively. Geoffrey stood to his side, eyes also taking in the affairs of the hall. He was there to record the results of the occasion, for official use.

Merlin was there...

Merlin was there because as Arthur's manservant, it was his duty. Vaguely, Arthur's mind reminded him how fucking embarrassing this was, and how he couldn't believe his father for insisting on the manservant 'attending to his duties', instead of letting Arthur choose some willing maid.

Merlin had taken the news well, or as well as a man forced into a humiliating position in the name of keeping his job could. He'd gone pale, and had reverted to calling Arthur 'sire' or 'my lord'.

It was horrible.

"It appears as though we are ready, your Highness," Gaius said, interrupting Arthur's train of thought.

Uther nodded, motioning to Geoffrey to get his quill and parchment ready.

"Arthur, you know what to do."

And he did. Gaius had gone over the whole affair in embarrassing detail.

The prince nodded, walking over to the table where Merlin - the idiot - was still fidgeting. When he got close enough, Merlin moved forward, beginning to disrobe Arthur.

The prince tried very hard to not let the two blotches of pink growing on his cheeks get too large.

"Now if you may, sire, lay on the table," Gaius said, stepping back as Merlin helped Arthur onto the (cold, uncomfortable) table. He gave Arthur's hand a soft squeeze, something that at any other time the prince would've brushed off and mocked. But not today. Now, he really could use a hand to hold, stupid as it sounded.

And then Uther was speaking again, saying something regal and official and for the benefit of Geoffrey's records. And then Merlin was there, looming over Arthur, carefully avoiding eye contact.

And then there was a soft palm on his thigh. Arthur jumped at the shock of it, startled. Merlin was there, though, his hand rubbing one of the stimulating salves into Arthur's upper thigh, murmuring soft, comforting things.

Arthur flushed, embarrassed by his own jumpiness as well as how easily he was already reacting to the manservant's ministrations.

Merlin was... He was everything Arthur could ever want, if the prince was to be perfectly honest. Not that he ever would. Never. It could never come to be anything and that made the realization, let alone _this_ , hurt that much more.

Arthur closed his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that his cock was slowly filling, that Merlin was still rubbing only around him, not yet actually touching Arthur, that Gaius and Geoffrey and dear gods his _father_ were all standing by to watch it.

Soon enough, Merlin had rubbed as much around Arthur's crotch as he could. There was no putting it off any longer. And of course, Merlin being Merlin, he just went straight for it and grabbed Arthur dick in a firm yet gentle hold.

That had Arthur's eyes popping open, just in time for them to meet Merlin's. Vaguely Arthur realized that Merlin must've been watching him this whole time, and filed that information away for a later date. But at the moment all he could think of was the fact that he was looking at Merlin while the manservant pumped his dick. And that had Arthur blushing all over again, squeezing eyes shut even as he felt his blood decidedly rush down to his cock.

Soon enough, Merlin was keeping a fast pace, and Arthur's dick was downright pulsing from it. The feeling of those surprisingly delicate yet calloused hands, the lubrication, the fact that it was _Merlin_ -

Arthur had to bite his bottom lip to the point that he swore it would get bloody in order to not let out a shout, a moan, or - gods, worse of all, Merlin's name, in front of their current audience.

That... He wouldn't be able to live such a mistake down.

Soon enough Arthur realized Merlin was murmuring something above him, and he dared to open his eyes to see the manservant looking down at Arthur, a hungry look in his eyes, his lips moving quickly as he said - as he said -

"Yes sire, you like that, don't you? Let me serve you, my lord. Come for me, Arthur, come for me -"

And gods, that was just something else. Hearing the words had Arthur's mind whirling, turned on beyond belief. His dick agreed, because _gods_ he had never heard anything so hot -

And then Arthur wasn't able to bite back a yell, not while he was cumming so hard that he was left seeing white for a minute.

When he came back to his body, a moment later, Arthur managed to open his eyes and see -

Merlin, the front of his shirt covered in a line of jizz.

Arthur couldn't stop the blush this time, not while Merlin was finally looking away from him, as though he, too couldn't help but be hopelessly embarrassed by the situation.

And then he was being cleaned up, and there was a murmur from the men standing near the throne. Arthur carefully kept his eyes glued shut, his mind blank, even while Merlin helped him off the table and dressed him once more.

Only when he had to stand before Uther, kneeling once more on a wobbly knee, did Arthur once again look up.

Thankfully, he was given leave soon after.

Arthur left the room, knees shaking, having to grip Merlin's arm covertly for support, with the sound knowledge that from this point on, everything would be different... and not just because he was going to be named Crown Prince.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I figured I am going to hell for writing this. But you just read it so save me a good seat when you get there.


End file.
